Do you love me because I'm beautiful?
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: Sonny feels alone at a ball but a masked boy takes it all away.
1. Chapter 1

Do you love me because I am beautiful, or am I beautiful because you love me? (Cinderella)

In condor Studios, Sonny Munroe sat on the yellow sofa staring at the ceiling in her dressing room she shared with Tawni, who was shifting dress through dress, which was new to Sonny.

"Umm Tawni, this might be a stupid question but what are you doing?"

Tawni grunted, "Ugh! I'm looking for the perfect dress for this winter's masked ball! Don't you remember Sonny? It comes every year!"

Sonny frowned, "Tawni, I've only been here since spring. This is new to me."

Tawni dropped a bright green dress and sashayed over to her. She passed Sonny a gold envelope and went back to sifting through dresses.

Sonny opened the envelope:

_Mr Condor would like to inform_

_**So Random!**_

_That the winter masked ball will be held on the 30__th__ of November at the Swan and silver hotel,_

_Everyone should dress formally and of course should wear a mask!_

_We hope you can make it!_

Sonny's eyes widened hardly blinking until a dress was thrown in her face.

"Ow! Tawni!"

"Sorry Sonny but I'm desperate to find a perfect dress and I'm dying to look like the queen I was at your secret prom!"

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"OK that's final! I got go and a get a new dress!"

"What! These other dresses are suddenly dolls clothes now?"

"I can't help it Sonny! I'm desperate," She looked in the mirror, "And Pretty!"

"You need medical help Tawni." Sonny said shaking her head.

"Soonnny?"

"What now?"  
"Will you come with me to the Mall later on?" She gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Fine!"

Tawni jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

Sonny decided to get a fro-Yo from the cafeteria. She didn't notice a wire trailing on the floor; her foot got tangled in it and tripped. She knocked into someone causing them to crash on the floor. "Sorry!" Sonny apologised, she looked up to see who she collided with. "You have good manners but not balance Munroe." It was Chad.

They both glowered at each other as they got to their feet.

"And you have good balance but you have lousy manners Cooper." Sonny said crossing her arms.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"If you and the rest of the population of chuckle city are going to the masked ball I would highly suggest you get dancing lessons. Or at least some poise."

"What didn't you see how well Grady danced with the girls from meal or no meal?"

"It was hard not to."

"You wouldn't know real poise if it kick you in the shin, in fact you wouldn't know a kick in the shin if it punched you in the face."

Chad stared at her.

"So that's how it's going to be then."  
"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."  
With that they walked away.

Later that day, Sonny had her head against the door of Tawni's car all the way down to the Mall with Tawni chanting: "I am getting _a_ dress! I am getting _a _dress! All the way.

They got out and Tawni lead the way to a boutique called _Royalty_.

"You should get a dress too Sonny. In fact I'll get you one!"

Sonny blinked at her, "Are you feeling okay Tawni?"

"Of course I am I'm just happy you didn't complain about coming like Nico does."

Sonny had to smile.

About twenty dresses later.

Tawni had finally settled on an emerald green silk gown with sequins scattered across the hem.

Sonny chose a strapless amethyst satin dress with little diamonds around the waist.

After Tawni had paid she dragged Sonny to yet another boutique called _Cinderella Accessories._

"Sonny, you picked out a great dress so you should get great shoes and accessories!"  
"If you say so, Tawni."

Tawni headed over to the shoes while Sonny looked at the jewellery. She found a beautiful silver and amethystjewelled necklace.

Tawni popped up behind her. "Oooh! You should get that, and this tiara!"

She pulled down a silver tiara and placed it on Sonny's head.

"Totally you!" She whispered clamping her hands together.

Sonny smiled.

30th of November finally came and so did the night.

Sonny had dressed in the outfit Tawni had got her, and smiled when she looked in the mirror, she styled her hair in curls tied back with a silver ribbon with the tiara on top of her head. She added the finishing touch, a black velvet mask with lotus purple feather at the top.

Smiling at her reflection she picked up her bag headed off to the limousine with her cast mates to the hotel.

The hotel was spectacular.

Lights hung in different colours, sparkling like diamonds. The ballroom was decorated with silver and black like the night sky.

People had already started dancing.

Grady sheepishly danced with Tawni and Zora reluctantly danced with Nico for laughs.

Sonny was left standing at the side of the room by herself.

She felt isolated in the room since this was her first formal party.

Looking sadly at the floor she started swaying to and fro slowly nearly on verge of tears.

"May I have this dance with you Miss?"

She turned around and immediately recognised Chad wearing a black tuxedo suit with gold cufflinks, he was wearing a black Zorro like mask across his face.

"If you don't mind me saying, but you look stunning tonight."

Sonny could tell it was him because of his cobalt eyes as well as his voice.

She didn't speak because she was afraid that if he recognised her he would make fun of her for being on her own. Or rejection.

She smiled in response as he led her to the middle of the ballroom.

Chad placed his hand on her waist as she put hers on his shoulder with both their free hands entwined.

They started moving around in slow circles, dancing in perfect time to the music.

"You're a fantastic dancer." He said twirling her around by the arm.

"Thank you." Sonny whispered.

After about an hour and a half of dancing the two finished. The atmosphere was a little too dry for Sonny. She excused herself and went outside.

She was standing on a balcony from the other end of hall from the ballroom.

She couldn't decide whether to tell Chad or not. She leaned on the railings and sighed, "What should I do?"

"Umm, Miss?"

Sonny turned around to see Chad without his mask on. "I'm the guy you danced with a while ago and call me soft-hearted but I think I just fell in love with you." His cheeks turned a strawberry pink.

Sonny's did the same.

"If you don't mind, but I'm dying to see behind the mask." Sonny felt her heart beat faster but she felt too scared to move.

He came over to her and removed her mask. Sonny had her eyes closed when she heard him catch his breath.

"Sonny."

"Hi Chad," She whispered which was barely audible whilst to frantic to make eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

_Little surprises can make a big difference in life. Me (Knarren-k-spirit)_

He looked at her speechlessly.

Sonny could feel tears of humiliation to splash down her face with the mascara as she continued to look at the floor avoiding eye contact with him.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about your poise."

Sonny switched her eyes to Chad who was smiling a warm smile.

"Call me cocky but I kind of expected you to be doing what your friend Lucy was doing at my party."

Sonny chuckled at that "We both might as kooky as each other but you'll never catch me dancing like her!"

Chad grinned, "I'm glad to here, I never thought you of all people would do a perfect ballroom dance." He whispered wiping away the tears.

"Why are you crying?"

Sonny swallowed.

"I was scared of...of..."

"Of what?"

"Of..."

A bright light shone down from a helicopter, making both of the jump with shock.

"Oh great, paparazzi!" Chad grunted.

He grabbed Sonny's hand and led her down the stairs of the balcony and into a little alcove as they watched the search light blindly searching for celebrities.

The two both noticed raindrops splashing on the stone floor. Sonny shivered.

"Here," Said Chad taking of his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, and Sonny what I said the other day, I didn't mean it, I have to keep up this _better than you _attitude or else I'll be off the show."

Sonny felt her mouth drop. "Why?"

"It's my Uncle. My mom sent me to live him hoping to give me a better life. My dad died when I was four and by the time I was fourteen I had to move in with him because my mum was struggling with work. She's a dancer."

"What's wrong with that?"

"She's an _exotic _dancer."

"Oh. Continue."

"I knew I needed to help her so when I got the part for Mackenzie Falls, I send most of my wages to mom. My Uncle is a bigger jerk than I am, he doesn't help anyone but himself."

"Chad, I had no idea."

"Nobody does. He has Mr. Condor check security on me to make sure I turn out like him. It's a nightmare. If I don't keep it up my mom will be in liability."

Sonny shook her head, without thinking she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "I never knew...about that, Chad. I feel rotten thinking that you were some arrogant jerk."

Chad wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Don't. You didn't know. But don't tell anyone else, okay? My uncle will kill me, literally." Chad's voice was a cracked whisper.

Sonny knew a way to sort it. Stealing her courage she went on tip toe and kissed him in the cheek.

She giggled when she saw his eyes widen and his cheeks go rhubarb red.

"You look so cute when you blush." She whispered.

"I think you're cute when you're speechless."

Sonny was confused but not for long when Chad captured his lips with hers.

Both of his arms were around her waist and hers were around his neck as she returned the kiss.

When they both parted, Sonny had her head on his chest with his face nuzzled in her hair.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes,"

"Tell me, do you love me because I'm beautiful or am I beautiful because you love me?"

He smiled, "Yes."

She smiled, "I love you."

Chad pulled Sonny to the bench inside the alcove, on to his lap. After awhile the two fell asleep, their cast mates unaware where they were.

The End.

**This is nothing special. It just came to me when I was day dreaming.**


End file.
